


Johan's Crusade

by BlueBellEyes



Category: Johan et Pirlouit | Johan & Peewit
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBellEyes/pseuds/BlueBellEyes
Summary: The Smurfs help Johan on his quest to save Peewit's life.





	Johan's Crusade

**Author's Note:**

> Writers Note:
> 
> This story is being written for my personal love and enjoyment of Johan, Peewit and the Smurfs.  
> Balthazar's forest in this story was inspired by the Aokigahara forest in Japan, the creepiest forest in the world. I have never been there and have no intention on ever visiting it. The battle scene towards the end of this chapter was inspired by an old sword and sandal classic movie, "Jason and the Argonauts".
> 
> Johan, Peewit, Princess Sabina, Sir Broadback, Balthazar, Bayard, Biquette and last but not least the Smurfs are all the wonderful creations of Peyo.
> 
> Bell, Isolde and Bell’s brothers are my own creations :)

Johan lunged his sword at the invisible enemy, as he pretended to avoid his attack. He ducked and then swiped at the invisible legs. He jumped up and moved backward as if in a dance and then spun around and thrust his sword in the invisible assailant's heart. He then bowed.

"Thank you, thank you" he said with a bashful smile, to the damsel he made believe was watching. "But, I really do it all for my country and for my beloved." He picked up a flower and sniffed it then dropped it on the ground. "If she only knew I were alive", he muttered sadly.

"Johan!" a familiar high-pitched voice called out, immediately perking up the squire's mood. "I'm glad I caught you!"

Johan tried to hide his amused grin. "What did you do this time, Peewit?"

The diminutive blond jester laughed hysterically. "Me? Nothing! Is it a crime that I want to talk to my best friend without wanting anything?"

Johan fixed him with such a suspicious look, that Peewit changed his mind. He knew Johan too long to put something over him.

"Well, I was at Bell's tavern when I played her brothers in cards, and I might just have had too much ale, so not only did the trick cards come out of my sleeve, but one of them flew in Bell's direction."

"So, what's the harm in that?" Johan asked, knowing that there was more to the story.

"Well, it landed on Bell's lap, only I did not see it until I felt around for it."

"You felt her lap?" Johan uttered incredulously.

"No, a little higher", the jester replied with a tone that indicated he wasn't completely sorry that he behaved indecorously.

Johan sighed. "Oh Peewit, you know Bell is going to hurt you."

"And there's more...," Peewit continued, ignoring the squire’s disapproving frown.

Johan held up his hand, "No, I think I've heard enough. What are you planning on doing about it?"

Peewit laughed heartily. "Why me, why I'll challenge her brothers to a duel! I want you to be my witness, even my second if things get rough for them!"

"Here's your chance," Johan chuckled as he pointed to a petite young blonde woman who was being followed by three large lumbering men.

Peewit glanced over his shoulder fearfully. "Hide me!" He squeaked and hid behind a nearby oak tree.

Johan waved cheerfully at the young woman. Bell scowled daggers at Johan like she would have ripped him apart with her bare hands. She put her hands on her blue and white dress. Her thick blonde hair gathered up in a messy ponytail. She glared with blue eyes that looked on fire and a mouth that was turned downward. Bell's brothers contrasted with her. While she was small and slight, they were tall and muscular. They all looked alike with their bushy beards, dark hair, and grins that indicated they would have ripped the young squire in half if their baby sister would give permission.

"Johan!" Bell huffed sourly.

"Bell", Johan began civilly.

"Where's Peewit?" she inquired coolly. "My brothers want to teach him a few things about how to treat a lady!"

Johan bit his lip to keep from smiling as he imagined Peewit's response, _"Bring a lady and we'll find out."_

"Uh, I'm sorry Bell, Peewit isn't here. I think he is at the marketplace, yes, I believe that's where he was going," Johan fibbed.

Bell looked at her brothers as if to ask if she should believe him. They nodded and shrugged. She turned back to Johan. "All right, we'll check there. But I'm warning you Johan, if that lying, cheating, big nosed, loud mouthed, imp touches me where I don't want him to touch again, I'll make sure it will be the last thing that he ever puts his hands on!" She stated lividly.

"Yes, M'lady", Johan responded, as they walked off. "All right, the coast is clear." Johan called out. Peewit climbed out from behind the tree.

"Thanks buddy," Peewit expressed gratefully. "Big nosed?" he laughed, pretending to be offended by the young tavern maid's insults.

"It's alright, it's what I'm here for," Johan smiled warmly. "But, I do believe its love."

Peewit screwed his face, as if he had just tasted a lemon, and made gagging sounds. "Forget it, don't cheapen mine and Bell's hatred for each other with love!" Peewit mused for a moment, a broad smile plastered across his face. _"Hmm...then again, Bell is quite fetching."_

The two friends walked into the castle while chatting about such light topics. They had just entered the main keep when they bumped into a few knights headed by Sir Broadback.

"Good evening, sir," Johan greeted politely.

"Good evening, uh, squire" Sir Broadback hastily greeted. "I'd love to chat, but we are on a mission."

"What sort of mission?" Johan asked curiously.

Sir Broadback sighed, "Well, if you must know, we are going to Balthazar's mountain. We believe that mad wizard is plotting to destroy the kingdom."

"I must go too," Johan said determinedly.

Sir Broadback laughed as the other knights joined him. "Really, I think that you shouldn't. After all you haven't completed your training yet."

"But sir," Johan entreated, breathlessly. "I will soon be ready to become a knight! I need this mission!"

"The only thing you need is to stay here!" Sir Broadback corrected. "I'll admit you have proven yourself in countless tasks, but it's too dangerous. Maybe next time." Sir Broadback then looked over at the other knights and shouted "Come men! The saddles are ready and we have to leave now to make it to Balthazar's before nightfall!"

Johan sighed dejectedly as the knights walked off.

"Apparently, he has a squire confused with a page," Peewit commented watching them go. "If only I could fire that guy." He looked over in Johan's direction, but could already see the squire heading out, no doubt to his horse, Bayard. "And there he goes," Peewit deadpanned. "Where are you going?"

"If I wait around for Sir Broadback to give me an assignment, I'll be an old man of forty!" he fumed. "I'll find Balthazar myself!"

"Alone?" Peewit gulped nervously. The jester closed his eyes and cringed because he already knew what the squire's reply would be. He then continued, "Johan, I will pay you several pieces of gold if you don't say, no, we'll do it together."

"No, we'll do it together," Johan decided, ignoring the attempt at bribery.

"I was afraid you'd say that. No thanks, I'll wait here." Peewit countered.

Johan touched his friend's arm kindly. "If you don't want to come, you don't have to. You know I never force you to come, you can wait here."

Peewit grinned. "Are you kidding? I'm going with you. It may be dangerous, but I'll do it! Balthazar may kill us or turn us into fluffy bunnies, but I'll do it! I have to come, it's like we share the same brain. But, tell me you are not doing this just to show up Sir Broadback, are you really doing this to impress a certain princess?"

Johan shook his head and cringed at the blush that was forming. "No, it is my duty as a future knight to serve my king."

"Hello, Johan and Peewit," a soft voice greeted. Johan and Peewit looked up to see the red-haired princess standing between them.

"Sab-princess, your highness," Johan began, "You look very beautiful."

Sabina was dressed in a dark red velvet gown with full bell sleeves and lacing up the front and back. She had long ago stopped wearing her hair into two bunches around her ears, now she wore it in a long braid down her back.

"Thank you, Dame Barbara thinks that I should wear this for my next suitor," she sighed.

"Another one, doesn't that make it the second this month?" Johan questioned.

"The third," she corrected. "My uncle is getting very disappointed in me. Both he and Dame Barbara told me that it should be my duty as a proper princess to choose a proper husband.

"Still haven't found him," Johan remarked. Sabina shook her head. "But, you'll find him, because he will love you, I'm sure of it."

The princess blushed as he continued. "I hope you do find him." He said, mentally, hoping that she wouldn't.

Sabina giggled. "Thank you, Johan, there is a reason you were always one of my best friends." She smiled warmly and walked away.

Peewit, wide-eyed and speechless the entire time, waited until Sabina was out of earshot before he wolf whistled. "Gee, the princess sure looks lovely in that dress."

Johan blushed at his friend's well meaning, but too close to home comment. "Are you coming or not?"

Peewit shook himself back to reality and complained. "I haven’t had lunch. A fella can’t travel on an empty belly."

"Very well, but make it quick," Johan complied with a sigh.  
________________________________________  
"Oh, Johan will you find Balthazar for my uncle? When you return, I'll give you a kiss," Peewit teased, mimicking the princess' high voice as the two friends rode out through the forest.

"Oh be serious, she did not say that," Johan disputed.

"No, but you probably wish she did," Peewit smiled knowingly at his friend.

Johan blushed a deep crimson. In the years that he and Peewit had known her, Sabina had changed from a close childhood friend into something more. The young squire would admit only to himself, and to Peewit after the jester pressed the issue too much, that he had fallen in love with the princess. But he knew that it could never be. She was a royal, and he well wasn't. Even though he had always respected the king, he knew that it wouldn't matter how many battles he had won, and how many tasks he participated in, the king would never consent. He would be wasting his breath, so as always he bit his tongue, but secretly he had always hoped that he could do one thing to impress everyone and then maybe.

As always, Peewit was blissfully devoid of inhibitions and couldn't resist any opportunity to play matchmaker, so he took out his lute and began strumming a song that he tried to put words to. His goat, Biquette, groaned and covered her ears in anticipation of the song. "Johan-and-Sabina-what rhymes with Sabina?" Peewit reached over and tapped his friend on the shoulder. "Be quiet," Johan whispered.  
"Why, do you hear anything?" Peewit asked nervously.

"No, I just want you to be quiet!" Johan snapped. "We are approaching Balthazar's lair." He pointed up to the large dark hill and through the woods.  
The forest was vast and started to become shrouded in darkness the closer they approached Balthazar's castle. The dead trees were dense and thick, making it almost impermeable. Johan rode in first as Peewit rode behind him. The squire hit at brambles and thicket of trees that were in the way with his sword, while the jester looked around and whistled nervously. There was an overwhelming eerie silence pressing in from all sides. The only signs of life were a squire, a jester, a horse, and a goat. Bayard and Biquette were being very careful not to slip over the maze of knotted roots and slippery rocks. Both animals were starting to become nervous and agitated as if they sensed an ill presence approaching.

Johan thought he had heard a low growl. "Peewit, did you hear that?" he whispered, slightly turning toward his small companion.

"Oops, sorry, that was me," Peewit sheepishly grinned placing a hand over his stomach. “I was only able to grab a bread roll before the cook’s daughter, Isolde, chased me out of the kitchen with a soup ladle. He then whined, "I'm so hungry!"

"I have no time for nonsense now Peewit!" Johan exasperated.

"Why, oh, why is it that evil wizards don't live in nice sunny homes?" Peewit wailed. "You...you know what's kind of weird, that we have been riding through these woods and nothing, not that I'm complaining or anything."

Johan nodded. "I know, I feel like we're missing something, like it's..."

"...A trap?" a powerful voice snarled. The two friends turned around, terrified at the tall bearded man who stood behind them.  
"Balthazar!” Johan exclaimed.

"Yes, boys, and I believe that you two are trespassing, so I'll be nice and let you go," the wizard conveyed smugly.

"Don't be so sure," Johan warned. "The king's army will be coming here any minute! Until then, you will have to deal with us!"

Peewit poked his friend on the shoulder. "Johan, we is you, a horse, a goat and me. Wait, not me. Forget me!" he squealed.

"Your little friend speaks wisely," Balthazar sneered. "But if you two children insist on battling, you will have to battle all of us."

He raised his arms and the sky grew darker as lightning crashed and thunder smashed to the ground. Johan and Peewit jumped to get out of the way of the lightning. Where the lightning hit, a skeletal army appeared. The army aimed bows and arrows at the boys. Johan held up his shield to protect himself and Peewit. He struck at the arrows with his sword and edged closer to Balthazar. He alternated between defending and striking, finally getting close enough to strike the head off a skeleton. The skeleton shrieked as it fell. Peewit stayed behind his friend using him as a human shield. Johan jumped slightly ahead of him to get to Balthazar. "Johan, wait up!" he hollered.

As Peewit called out to his friend, he felt a sharp pain sear through his shoulder. He screamed as he fell. It felt like his right shoulder was on fire.  
Johan turned to Peewit as he saw the arrow on his shoulder. "Peewit, you've been shot!" He shouted.

"You don’t say," Peewit sarcastically returned. Johan picked his friend up and put him on the back of his horse defending himself from the arrows as he rode out of the forest.

When they reached a clearing, Johan leapt off his horse and pulled Peewit off. Peewit looked pale and drawn. Johan inspected the arrow injury. "It doesn't look too bad."

"It feels bad," Peewit groaned.

"I mean it didn't break the skin. Now hold still, I'm going to take this out.” Johan looked around. "I wish I had some wine to calm you." He picked up a stick. "This will have to do, bite on this."

Peewit put the stick between his teeth as Johan turned the arrow in an attempt to move it. Through the stick, Peewit gave a slight scream as Johan took it out. The squire then cut Peewit's sleeve open and removed his own blue cape. He ripped off an end of the cape and wrapped it around the wound. "There finished." He said as he removed the stick from his friend's mouth.

The two sat for a few minutes, until they shook off the fight. After a while, Johan stood up and remounted Bayard. "I'm going to find a secret way in, you wait right here." he demanded gently.

"Bound and determined is your motto, isn't it?" Peewit quipped as he remounted Biquette.

"Peewit, no you wait right here," Johan insisted. "You still need to rest."

Peewit struggled to get on the goat's back. As he did he felt lightheaded and sick. "No way, you can't get rid of me that easy," he protested as he had trouble breathing. "It's one for all and all for…" but that was as far as he got when he fell off.

Johan gasped and grabbed his friend from falling. He felt Peewit's forehead. It was burning hot to the touch. His forehead and cheeks took on a red color and his teeth were chatting. "It must be the arrow wound. I'll help you up." Johan mounted Bayard, holding onto Peewit. "We're not too far from the Smurf Village, maybe Papa Smurf has something that can cure you."

"Are you sure you don't want to go back?" Peewit questioned tentatively. Johan turned to the forest from which they came."Yes, I'm sure," he answered firmly. Bayard raced with his two riders on his back. Biquette looked confused as to what was going on, but nonetheless, she followed the horse, riderless.


End file.
